


A Simple Touch

by TheEmcee



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Complete, M/M, Male Homosexuality, No Sex, Not Beta Read, Short One Shot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmcee/pseuds/TheEmcee
Summary: Gerard loved touching Mikey.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything. This is a work of pure fiction.
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: So, as far as bands are concerned, Waycest is my OTP. I regret nothing. I’ve been in the mood to write lately and, well, this pairing was at the forefront of my mind. It is, of course, yaoi and incest, so if you don’t like, then don’t read it. It’s as simple as that. If you do read, please feel free to leave a comment in the towel section down below. Enjoy!

~…~

A Simple Touch

~…~

 

In the dark stillness and quiet of their shared bedroom, time seemed to stop. Late at night or early in the morning, it didn’t matter to Gerard. Only one thing mattered to him, truly mattered, and that was the perfect being sleeping soundly in his arms. 

 

Blood didn’t matter to him. Being related didn’t matter. Just the two of them, in their room, with the entire outside world melted away to nothingness. Gerard didn’t think this would ever happen, and some days, it still seemed like a dream come true. Dreams came to an end; they always did, but not this one. This one would never end; he’d make sure of that. Whatever it took to keep Mikey, he’d do.

 

Sighing contentedly, Gerard nuzzled his love’s neck, inhaling his sweet scent. They hadn’t made love, not yet, not for a little while more. Mikey was only fourteen; Gerard was seventeen. Though he yearned to touch that porcelain, to run his lips over every inch and taste him, he couldn’t. It was something they had decided upon, abstaining from sex until Mikey was eighteen, and then no one could bring them harm. Even them just lying in bed like this, with Gerard pressed so close to Mikey that he couldn’t even tell where he ended and his brother began, as it should be, could get them in a lot of trouble. Their mom was already a bit wary of them, having noticed their closeness for quite some time. That wasn’t their fault, though; there was no one else for either of them, and they both knew that. 

 

Part of Gerard, a small, teeny, tiny part of him, wanted to try and limit the physical contact. It was better to be safe than sorry, after all. Whenever he tried it, he always failed. Mikey didn’t even need to mention it or give him a hurtful look, even though Gerard knew that every time he tried he hurt his brother. In the end, Gerard would give in and pull Mikey as close to him as possible, wondering incredulously how he ever thought he’d be able to limit himself.

 

Gerard just loved Mikey too much to leave him be, to let him go, to give him a ‘normal’ life, whatever the hell normal actually was. This was normal for them, being so close, touching each other; they were normal, together. It felt so right, and it always had. He even remembered the first time he saw Mikey, actually saw him. To Gerard, it had been his first moment of true clarity; it was like seeing the entire forest instead of just the trees. There was Mikey, ten years old, thin, tiny even, with glasses and soft hair and gorgeous eyes, so shy, so uncertain; to Gerard, he was everything. In that moment, Gerard knew no one else would ever do for him; there was Mikey and no one else and that was the end of that.

 

Mikey shuffled a bit in his sleep, snuggled into the blankets more, and Gerard smiled softly. He pressed a kiss to that perfect neck and closed his eyes. His hold never wavered, his body never moved away. The fingers on the hand that was touching Mikey’s stomach, t-shirt having ridden up in his sleep, glided effortlessly across his skin, and Gerard soaked up everything he could. Some days, it was hard to resist the urge to rip off every article of clothing from Mikey’s body and make love to him then and there, worship him as he often dreamed he would.

 

God, Gerard loved touching Mikey.

 

A hug, running his fingers through his hair, a high five, a kiss, cuddling, he loved it all. He craved it, it was an insatiable hunger, and he wasn’t looking forward to going off to college and being away from Mikey. The mere thought sent an unpleasant shiver down his spine and he tried to press himself closer to his love.

 

Pushing the thought of college far out of his mind, Gerard relaxed and listened to Mikey’s steady breathing. In the early morning before their mom woke up, Gerard would have to slip out of Mikey’s bed and into his own. But for now, he allowed sleep to claim him, drowning in the deep slumber he only ever knew when he was with Mikey.

 

One day, they wouldn’t have to worry about sneaking around people and having to put on a façade of merely being brothers. Until then, he’d just have to be patient and cherish the moments when he was able to touch Mikey freely.


End file.
